Scattered time
by AngelofDarkness1314
Summary: "Blackouts.." I hesitated to say it aloud. "Blackouts?" "Yeah, she's had them since she was 6." Rosalina has spent her first two years in the smallish town of Carabina unbothered by blackouts and it has been almost a year since her last one. She has also had no abusive interruptions from her father the whole time they been in this new town so hopes were high for her. For now...


**Hi!! I'm AngelofDarkness, you can call me Star. Please not the key bellow it is important to understand when certain things are going on. I am still working on my writting and each chapter is kind of a lengthy read but if you bare with me I think you'll like the story. If you have any concerns with the story dont be afraid to comment, I will warn you now there may be a cuss word here or there and there may be touchy subjects such as mental disorders or self harm. I've warned you ahead of time. I hope you enjoy**

 **" " is dialogue**

 **Chapter 1: There's a new Kid**

Bland, boring, unamusing, white, cracked ceiling above me with a small hole in the back corner of the room leaking a few drops of water at a time. Drip, drop, drip, drip, drop, drop, drop into a gray mop bucket below the hole. Outside the window is a river falling from the sky, the lighting crackles and stretches across the sky while the thunder provides a rolling drum. I climb out of my bed slowly feeling a little sore from fights I had yesterday. I could feel my hair parted in the middle I placed it so it was parted on the left side; my hair gently fell in front of my right eye. I changed out of my nightgown and into something comfy, a dark red tank-top that was a little big so it show a little cleavage which I was pretty much always uncomfortable about, black leather jacket with a huge crescent moon on the back of it, jeggings that had a small hole on my left knee and one going up the lower part of my right leg, and finally a pair of black and stylish combat boots.

The floor creaked in this one spot as always when I would walk over it, no matter how lightly I stepped on it. I had memorized where everything was in the house so getting through it in the dark was easy. There were three floors excluding the attic and the basement, the first floor had the gaming/living room, and a storage room at the end of a long hallway that connected to the garage which could hold two large trucks. Having that big of a garage left room for my one of my brothers and his friends to play their music. The second floor was usually where everyone would be, the kitchen which wasn't too bad in size, not too large and not too small, the dining room was across from the kitchen. On this floor, there is twins room, guest room, Marilina's old room, and finally my parent's room. Last but most definitely not least was the third floor where I mostly resided. Up here was my room at the end of the hallway and to the left, across from me was a large room that I set up, half dance room, and half craft/art room, there was also the laundry room and a spare bathroom.

Being out in the rain soothed me more than just hearing it. It was the opposite of the house right now, so noisy and beautiful. I kept quiet but I wanted to giggle and play, I wanted to act like a little kid. The noise of a storm was different from the noise of a full house, a full house is stressful whereas the sound of thundering drums, crackling lighting, and the pitter patters of the rain from the storms orchestra was calming. With some earbuds and a waterproof phone filled up with music I could dance until dawn. Always stretch before performing, even if no one is watching. The rain falls a little bit lighter now but still a gentle river from the sky. Standing in our empty backyard with closed eyes letting the music move me. A vision in my head of a scene that follows the song, this could go from a romantic love story to two criminals on the run, sometimes it could be both of those together.

*3 hours later*

Unfortunately, the rain stopped, so did the rolling drums and crackles. I sighed, I stopped my music and walk back inside only to come back outside on the roof. Soon enough Ryland joined me as usual for our clockwork of watching the sunrise. He saw my wet clothes and made a small laugh to himself, he didn't ask because he already knew what happened. Sitting silently with each other the sun rose showing beautiful colors across the sky, red, pink, pinkish orange, and orange. When the skyline was no longer painted with the sun's passion Ryland and I would go back inside. For almost 3 years we've done this without our family knowing about it. Ryland and I were basically the only ones who understood each other, his twin Jackson was more about his music and his friends than us. That isn't saying we don't get along, there are moments when the three of us can stand each other maybe even bond with each other.

'Ugh, bonding, why bother?' the though crossed my mind, rolling my eyes to myself I towel dried my wavy hair. Most people believe that there are only two kinds of hair, curly and straight. That is a lie, a third category, wavy. It sits between them, it's not fun to deal with. With dry hair it was lighter in color than the darker version I preferred when it was wet, still, it was a pretty dark blood red hair. After some thinking, I decide to straighten my hair. coincidentally the red in my hair brought out my icy blue eyes. "Finally!" I happily say after almost half an hour of just straightening my hair, 'now for some basic make-up' my eyes cross over the foundation I hand gotten for Christmas and I hissed throwing it across the bathroom. "Devil make-up! I thought I threw you away!" my yell didn't cover the chuckles from behind the door probably being Ryland and Jackson "BOYS!" I bellow and they run off. After the pitter patter of their steps had fainted down the stairs I was able to put on what little make-up I preferred to wear. A black illuminating mascara, lightly pigmented red lipstick, and a clear lip gloss to go over the lipstick.

For me that was a good amount of make-up for school, not that anyone truly needed any. Bounding down stairs with my bag bouncing on my back I could hear mom's voice calling out for breakfast. The aroma would fill the house slowly but with each step closer, the smell of lemony pancakes would be stronger and stronger. I sat down to eat while the boys would take a little bit longer, however, eventually everyone would be sitting down talking and eating before leaving out the door. Mom's usual question would pop up at breakfast "So any cute boys catch your eye yet?" my response would be an eye roll and "I'm only 15 I don't need to be dating or flirting or whatever you assume I do." everyone would laugh and leave the table putting their dishes in the sink. Everything was like clockwork, from the knock on the door queuing Jackson to leave, to the barks from Jess our neighbor's adorable pitbull. I would leave with Ryland and his female friend, luckily we got along pretty well so the walks weren't bothersome. Jackson and Ryland were freshmen, and I was a sophomore, The guide book for the boys, although only Ryland would actually listen to me.

Reaching the school and hear all the voices was anxiety inducing but I would have to ignore it because the hallways would be much worse. Although I was a good kid and wasn't snotty like a certain popular group, people didn't really know me. Or they just didn't pay attention to me, I don't blame them. I might be good but I was a rather quiet and antisocial kid. Most kids are going to a party on this Friday night, one of the biggest ones of the year. 'Yay nothing like celebrating coming back to one the most aggravating, anxiety causing, stressful, harsh judging thing in the world!' the sarcasm makes me laugh a little to myself and shake my head but I forge on. When entering the school I see Vice Principal Witter talking with some kid's parent with a grin that meant there was a new kid. When Mr. Witter looked out of the front office he makes eye contact with me and signals me to come in, I sigh 'new kid duty great.' I thought uselessly. When I walk in I see him, the new kid. 'No way...so cu- no hot!...wait WHAT?! NO!' I surprised myself with the new thoughts that now whizzed around in my brain. Thick, beautiful hair, it was a right side parted undercut. Part of the left side was a dark blue and the rest was a dark brown, the sea of blue that barely covered his left eye unmeaningly brought its light brown color. He had a chiseled jawline and relatively in shape body not necessarily working out every night kind of muscular but you could definitely tell he did work out every once in a while. His arms especially were muscled, a little more than the rest of his body.

I looked at Mr. Witter questioningly "This is Marcus, You will be showing him around the school today." I nod put my hand out to Marcus for him to shake "Rosalina, pleasu- uh.." He takes my hand and kisses it before looking me straight into my vault locked eyes and saying "no, no. The pleasure is all mine." 'he's a lady's man, HAH! I knew it no one looks that good and doesn't flirt with all the girls.' I give out a small laugh causing a confused look on his face, "A lady's man huh? Well, my apologies but flirting doesn't get you anywhere with me" I state with a smirk. He just stands there thinking for a moment while I turn to his parents and shake their hands "I promise he'll love it here. Better to take the word from a student than just a vice principal." They nod saying it was great to meet and leave into Mr. Witter's office to continue talking. I turn around towards the door and start to walk "Come on Marcus there is a lot to see here."

"you can just call me Mark."

"Maybe if we get to be closer friends but for now Marcus will do," I say leading him through the hallway. Looking at his schedule I could show him all his classes and have extra time to show him the rest of the school. "Well, wouldn't you know it your first hour is the same as mine. So is your third, fifth, and sixth." I inform him, finally a break from the awkward silence. He smiles "good then I can work on my skills with introverts." I start to laugh and he tries to play it off by saying "uh...did I say that out loud?"

"This is your first hour, Ms. Kett. She will be your art teacher." the bell was about to ring so we walked inside. "Morning Ms. Kett, we have a new student. Marcus Ms. Kett, Ms. Kett Marcus." After introductions Ms. Kett has everyone be quiet and sit at their stations, "Marcus share a station with Rosalina until we set one up for you." I sigh and give him my stool to sit on and grabbed the uncomfortable spare one.

I spent most of the time working on my sketch project every once and a while looking up to see what he was doing. He wasn't bad but definitely not good, however, drawing a patient skill that most don't have. If he's willing and patient enough then this skill he will gain. The sound of his sketching annoyed me "you're pressing too hard on the pencil" He stops for a second. I could tell he was looking at my drawing, I wasn't going to make eye contact but he obviously wanted something to learn. "Take you hand and position it like this, it'll help you." I show him how I position my hand still not looking up from my paper "like this?" he asked forcing me to look up at his hand. I shake my head and position his hand myself, "like that, there, now try to draw with light pressure. You'll notice it's much easier not only to sketch but to erase as well." with amusement he smiles while drawing. I look down at my sketch of a willow tree, below it was a little girl about the age of ten or eleven. The wind blew through her hair blocking off her eyes as she sat on a swing connected to the tree branch, her head was staring at the ground and it looked like she was crying.

The bell pulls me out of my trance, "come along Marcus." he collects his stuff while I put up my station. I tried to shake the thought of the sketch from my head but there was something about it I couldn't get away from. The hallways were so noisy, I can barely stand it. 'what is happening?' I ask myself, my anxiety is skyrocketing with each word said sounding louder and louder. That is until I couldn't take it and decided to make a small randevu, I take deep breaths outside and let them out. Marcus scares me when he lightly touched my should trying to get my attention, "AH!" I jumped, my heart was beating sporadically "Woah! You alright?" He asks. Sighing irritatedly and shrugging I turn to go back inside. "I just..I was having an anxiety attack, that's all" I put my head down still facing away from him. "Rosalina, are you sure?" he asks with a full voice of concern 'no..' "yes, now come on let's not be late for your next class." moving into the loud hallways was hard but hopefully I'll make it. He just follows quietly behind me, 'why me? why did I have to have a breakdown today..what if it gets worse later?' some many thoughts zoomed around in my head and I couldn't control them. "This will be your biology class, Mr. Larman Marcus, Marcus Mr. Larman." I introduce them with a convincing smile. While Marcus sits in his new seat and takes notes, I stare out the window. 'He thinks that I'm a catch, that I'm just another girl...but I'm not. I'm the worst person he could ever meet, I'm just another weird girl that is a burden to this world. My mom has depression problems but hides behind a mask of smiles and optimism, my father, he just has problems not exactly sure what but he has some, Jackson has o.c.d. from our grandmother, and I well I'm the oddball because no one in our family has anxiety problems or twitches like I do...but there is one person in this family that hasn't been diagnosed with anything yet. Ryland is a good kid and seems to be the only one in this crazy family who isn't...well...crazy...'

Once again the bell interrupted my thought process and it was off to the next class. "this is one of the classes we share. Mrs. Ophilia."

"what type of class is this one?"

"English, Hello Mrs. O." Mrs. Ophilia is my favorite teacher so kind and understanding. "This is the newest addition to Carabina High, Marcus" My smile was true knowing how good of a friendship Mrs. O and I had, it reminded me of how our friendship started. Last year I was struggling in her class. She helped me get better with each passing day, when she would have struggles I helped her through them. After a depressing divorce, she had a hard time teaching, she had told me when everything was over that if it hadn't been for me she didn't think she would have made it through her troubles. Around the beginning of the summer, she started dating this one fellow who was very nice and seemed to be the perfect guy. I often visited with Mrs. O during the summer and I met this guy few times, only a few since he worked during the day. We all call her Mrs. instead of Ms because we all assume they're going to get married. These memories sidetracked me and I looked up when I heard her call my name "Rosalina."

"sorry Mrs. O" I sit down, Marcus sits next to me and everyone starts to read. We were reading a long play but at least it was interesting. This time I was awake, un-tranced, and not in deep thought so listening to the bell wasn't surprising and we continued on with our day. "next up...ugh Gym" I roll my eyes as he chuckles and asks "what? I have to have it, I plan to be a football player. I need to stay in shape."

"uh huh, I figured that one."

"oh really?"

"mhmm, you fit the type."

"oh, so I'm a type now huh? Then what are you?" I know he asked jokingly but I, I don't' know. It just felt depressing, "I'm the introverted nerd." I told him making it seem as though not a negative thought was in my mind. "You and introvert, I highly doubt that. You seem so bright and happy more like the optimistic, social, nerd." I start to laugh "no, no, no I am far from social. I'm just a good kid, a goody-goody as most would tease. I might be optimistic but social *I chuckle a little* far from that." we enter the gym. "Coach this is Marcus, says he wants to play football this year. Marcus, meet Gibbles or Coach G as most like to say." Coach G shakes Marcus's hand, "strong grip, I like you already kid." The coach said smiling. "Thank you, sir. It's great to meet you." Marcus seemed bubbly no matter what we were talking about. Even earlier when I was freaking out, he was bubbly but worried.

I didn't do anything that hour just watched the boys as they were tested on what they were strong in, such as push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, running, etc. Marcus was pretty good in push-ups and pull-ups but I could definitely beat him in sit-ups and a run. When the hour was almost over I waited outside the gym doors for Marcus. When he came out his hair was wet, not from sweat but a shower that everyone is told to take after gym. He runs his hand through his hair moving it to the left. 'He's so, so...stereotypical. I mean classic Football boy' I sigh, "come on, we need to move quickly." He doesn't question and moves with me. We get to the cafeteria "We're the first ones, yes!" I was excited, "the best food is usually gone before I get here." Marcus seemed amused by my excitement but I brushed it off. After getting food I took Marcus to where I sit outside, "I like to be here since most of the the kids like to hang out over there" I point to certain areas. He nods, I have one of my random twitches and Marcus just gives me a weird look. "what was th-"

"don't worry about it, I'm fine" I cut off his sentence not wanting to talk about my problems to him. We both quietly eat as more people arrive at first lunch.

"oh look the introvert finally has a friend." I heard a familiar voice say, I ignore it but Marcus didn't. "excuse me, ladies." He says kindly after approaching Jenny and her best friend Kimberly, "Hi, you name is Marcus right? We have Biology together. I'm Jenny" she smiled at him but even with sunglasses on I could tell she was checking him out. "You know that young lady there?" Marcus asks the girls while pointing to me, I look at the ground their eyes were on me. "Of course, that's Rosalina. She's the introverted, goodie touches of the school who literally no one hangs out with. Except for her brothers, and this other boy from last year but he moved probably scared off by her or her family." Kimberly answered for Jenny, I was holding back my anger knowing how I can be. "Well, I'm sure that's not why they young man moved but I believe you should really think about what you say because I'm pretty sure she has better grades than you do. Not to mention she has a very pretty aura." Marcus says leaving Jenny and Kimberly speechless even I was speechless because no one has said anything like that about me in a long time. While the girls stormed off Marcus walked back and sat by me. My hair covered one of my eyes and the other stared at the ground while my voice softly spoke unfamiliar words "th-thank-you..for sticking up for me." Marcus chuckles a little "No problem" his hand lightly brushes by my back. I don't shudder like most would react, he apologizes and says he was trying to catch a leaf. He shows me it as proof, it was green like most of the leaves right now. I knew soon the leaves would soon turn to their other colors, the other half of them. Oranges were so gentle when falling ground, reds reminded me of a scarlet sunrise just when the sun is barely peeking into view, yellows were like a fire that spiraled in circles colliding with the others. The leaf must have been weak to be blown off by the gentle wind flowing on this warm afternoon.

I lost a faint smile brought by the leaf. "After today, you should probably find some other friends...she's not wrong you know, no one hangs with me. To be honest, no one really notices me, I'm like a ghost in this school."

"Why would I find other friends? You aren't a ghost to me, and you seem like a wonderful girl. I think that our friendship could be like yin and yang considering we are so opposite but haven't seemed to bother each other too much. I'm a football player, you're an intelligent girl. I'm an extroverted person, you're an introverted person. There are many, many more things I could point out but to be honest, why bother because hanging with you seems pretty cool. Even if you don't talk much." Marcus said making me lift my head up even more surprised, 'it's like he has the same understanding that Ryland does!' I thought at the moment. Marcus smiles when the bell rings, I had come to realize that I would either be deep in thought or spaced out when the bell would hurdle me back to earth. Another thing I had noticed was that Marcus fit the stereotype high school football boy but there was something about him that was different from the others. It was like he was an open book but at the same time, he wasn't. Maybe, there are two books, one open and everyone saw it believing there was only one just like everyone else, the other book was closed and hidden. I only had one book and after such a long time of people ruining it, I closed and locked it.

The walk to the 5th hour was most Marcus talking but I didn't really pay attention because the hallways were getting loud again. At some point I started to visibly show my discomfort and suppressed panic, I only knew this because Marcus's arm wraps around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. "Just breathe in and out slowly and try to focus on my voice," he whispered before talking about how today was really great and that this school seemed okay. I could tell I was but he couldn't, I was blushing lightly. I wasn't sure why but I was and didn't want him to think anything so I hid the part of my face that he could see with my hair. Never in my life had I been so relieved to walk into geometry, "Marcus, this is our Geometry teacher, Ms. Bella. Literally, every guy hits on her because she's one of the prettiest and youngest teachers here." "aww Rosalina, you flatter me. that doesn't happen"

"that's what you think Ms. B" her and I laugh a little, shaking Marcus's hand "it is a pleasure to meet you, Marcus. I hope that this class is welcoming to you." After smiling and nodding Marcus and I went to our seats. In this class, I was the fastest worker and was always done before everyone else. This gave me a chance to help Marcus because he did have a few troubles. The class flew by and the bell rung signaling all the students to leave to their last hour of the day.

"Alright, our final class of the day. What is it?" Marcus asked excitedly, "Mr. Macarther, he is our history teacher. He sounds like a preacher sometimes with how loud and passionately he can speak. You'll see what I mean, he also loves introducing new kids to the class. So when he is done doing that just come and sit next to me." I explained. After introducing Marcus to Mr. Macarther I sat down and waited for the session to begin. "GOOOOD AFTERNOON CLASS!" He was so enthusiastic "Good afternoon Mr. Mac!" the class would reply just as enthusiastically. "Today, we have a new classmate. Everyone, meet Marcus."

"Hello, Marcus"

"Marcus welcome to History, here you will listen to my terribly long rants, *everyone laughs a little* read in a history book that the school says really is the past nothing hidden or excluded *again the kids laugh* and take a test or two. Am I right guys and gals?" the whole class says loudly "Yeah!" Marcus sits down smiling and laughing a little. "this is going to be an amazing class" Marcus says I nod in agreement. The class was filled with Mr. Mac sounding like a preacher and taking a few notes. Mr. Mac was in the middle of a laugh when the bell rang. He stopped his laugh and sighed "alright that all for today kids. Have a great day" "you too Mr. Mac!" I say as I exit into the hallway.

The hallway buzzed with kids, Marcus and I walked to the front of the school where I would wait for my brothers "so do you ride a bus, walk, or get picked up by your parents?" I ask, he tells me how today he would be picked up but most likely he would start riding his bike to school. "Rosalina!" A voice called out followed by a tackle, after landing I could flip the person over and find out that it was Ryland. "Hey little bro!" I giggle, after I stand up I stick my arm out for my brother, his strong grip almost pulled me back down to him. Even so he came up like a spring, "So who's this? Don't let mom see you around him she'll think you're flirting with him" Ryland jokes. I chuckle "this is Marcus. He's a new sophomore at this beautiful work of art we call a school." Ryland laughs at the last bit, "uh huh yeah sure is pretty" Ryland was being sarcastic but I don't think that Marcus understood that. "Marcus, meet my little brother, well, one of my little brothers. This is Ryland." I introduce them and Marcus shakes hands with Ryland. "Pleasure to meet you Ryland,"

"indeed, this greeting circles back to you. A pleasure it is to meet you" Ryland started talking wierd way again but I just chuckled. The sound of Marcus's parents calling him ques his leave and only Ryland and I are left in wait of his female friend.


End file.
